


Grass

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Horny John, John gets angry when horny, M/M, bottomjohn, grass, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series</p><p>John is horny and angry at Sherlock for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

After his ruined date with the psychiatrist he was angry. Not just with Frankland for ratting him out (even if if was accidental), but also with Sherlock for whatever reason. Even though it was night, he went for a walk across the seemingly infinite meadow, trying to push down his anger. He didn’t hear or see Sherlock coming up behind him, and when he was there, suddenly beside John, he couldn’t stop himself.

Pushing Sherlock back, he shouted: “You! You fucking bastard! I was going to get laid, but then? No.”

He glared at his friend, who stared back at him, bemused.

“You seem angry.”

“Ah well, no shit Sherlock.” His hands were balled into fists by his sides.

“But it’s obviously not my fault, I didn’t stop her.” He stepped closer to John, who wouldn’t have it and pushed him back again.

“Yeah, I don’t really give a fuck.” He turned his back and walked on. He had needed it, he had been so horny, still was, but who was going to give him what he needed, now, at night, out somewhere on the grassland.

Out of nowhere he felt arms around him, and suddenly hot breath ghosted across his nape. He heard Sherlock’s deep growl in his ear: “You want to get laid? Very well then.” Without a warning John was suddenly lifted from the ground and pushed down onto his back. A second later Sherlock was over him, John’s wrists in his hands, holding them tightly over John’s head.

His breathing was quick, and sharp as he looked up at his friend, and he realized that his trousers had grown uncomfortably tight.

“What? I thought you were married to your work?” John’s voice was low and raspy, and he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating this scenario.

Sherlock’s head slowly bowed below John’s jawline, and he started sucking and kissing the soft skin he found there. John could barely hear his growled response: “Who said I couldn’t have a mistress?”

John felt the grass tickle the back of his neck, and the hot tongue on his throat, an unashamed moan spilling from his lips. His lips bucked upward, brushing against Sherlock’s, and surprised, John realized that his trousers were also being tested to their limits.

The rest of their encounter was a blur of hot tongues and skin, loud moans and pleas, sticky fluids all over and inside of John’s body, and prickly grass underneath.

This certainly wasn’t something he was going to describe on his blog, but in his head, there was nothing else to be thought of until the next time.


End file.
